


People Will Always Talk

by ZekiForLife



Series: Semes Comforting Their Ukes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Deidara is sad, M/M, Offensive to Christians that aren't homophobic, Romance, Sadori cheers him up, SasoDei - Freeform, Sasori is a stoner, mentions of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiForLife/pseuds/ZekiForLife
Summary: In which Sasori has to remind his blond husband that their love is nothing to be ashamed of. As Sasori is a stoner, nya :)





	People Will Always Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there my amazing readers, nya! *tackle hugs you all* I'm in a massively good mood today cuz its nice and cloudy out instead of the sun trying to evaporate my body :)
> 
> Warning: I may offend some Christians that aren't homophobic assholes and that actually like this ship, in advance I apologize. It's just I've dealt with some really horribly homophobic Christians that don't think homosexual couples should be allowed to adopt children cuz they'll quote "taint the child's brain" so yeah...

    A blond was chatting with his red haired companion on their way back home from the store that was literally four blocks from their apartment. If one were to look a little closely they'd see that these two were holding hands rather discreetly. The glint of silver bands in the sun showed that they were in a very serious committed relationship, perhaps they were husbands?

    As they were passing by the church, they had the misfortune of going by while the minister was teaching his son how to point out a sinner and make them feel like shit. Or as the minister called it 'teaching his son right from wrong', though really 'how to be an asshole and have a holier than everyone attitude'.

    "- good Tommy, now what about those two men holding hands?" The minister asked in a condescending voice.

    "Those two are disgusting faggots that are going to burn in hell and that are bringing down the moral of the world, right daddy?" The little boy replied, pointing at Sasori and Deidara and pretending to vomit.

    Sasori flipped them off and said loudly, "fuck you homophobic assholes that are the real problem in the world. You're making us humans devolve. So hail Mary Jane and go die in a ditch you close-minded fucks." Sasori laughed at their eyes bugging out of their heads as he showed off his **(1)** 'Hail Mary' shirt (a black shirt with with clouds, a white weed leaf, and the words in white under the clouds).

    The blond and redhead walked home in silence, walking further apart. Dei had dropped their hands, so now his hung limply at his side.

    When they got home, Deidara locked himself in the bedroom, locking Sasori out, sinking to the ground and starting to cry.

    When two hours passed and the blond still wouldn't open the door, Sasori started to worry. Deidara had always been called horrible names for being gay (even by his parents) and it always hurt, the redhead on the other hand had been supported by his mother, father, and little sister when he came out as bi.

    Sasori knocked on the door softly, "Dei, please open the door."

    "No... Go 'way." Was the sniffled reply.

    It broke Sasori's heart to hear his usually cheery blond so sad and it only strengthened his resolve to get to him and hold him close until he stopped crying. Sasori started picking the lock, desperate to get to his blond. After a few tries he managed to get the door open and there lying face down on the bed amid the pillows and blankets was Deidara, crying still. Sasori snapped out of it and ran to his husband, cradling him in his arms, letting him cry.

    After awhile he spoke, "Dei, people will always talk, we just have to block them out and support each other and not be ashamed of our love." Deidara nodded and stopped crying.

    "You're right, yeah. Why should I care what that asshole is teaching his little mistake? I have a husband who cares so much about me that he'll stop at nothing to comfort me, a mother-in-law that's always there to give me advise on marriage, a father-in-law that cares for me as if I'm his actual son, and a sister-in-law that is so sweet and is constantly asking if we're okay and if anyone is acting like a fucking jerk to us." The blond said, a small smile lighting up his face as he counted his blessings and hugged the redhead he loved.

    As Sasori had said, people will always talk but his love for his husband was nothing to be ashamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm finished, nya! 
> 
> (1) this shirt actually exists and my older brothers own it :) I think they got it at Hot Topic.


End file.
